Momentum
by Marigold2425
Summary: Jika jatuh hati itu mudah. Semudah daun yang jatuh di musim gugur. Maka patah hatipun sama. /Chapter 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Orang bilang jatuh hati itu mudah.

Semudah daun yang jatuh di musim gugur.

Hari itu ketika aku jatuh terpuruk akibat kehilangan orang yang berharga. Kehilangan kakakku yang aku sayangi. Menyesal tanpa henti. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku. Mengapa harus kakak yang pergi dan bukannya aku. Kakak pergi karena menyelamatkanku dan akhirnya ia sendirilah yang mengalami kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu, aku pikir duniaku akan sepi. Juga aku tak patut untuk dicintai.

Tapi kamu datang, dengan hanya berdiri di sebelah kananku saat saat musim panas terjadi. Kamu datang, hanya diam sambil memegang bahu kananku dengan tangan kirimu. Kamu coba untuk menguatkanku tanpa kata-kata. Mencoba menyelami perasaanku hanya dengan bahasa tubuh yang kamu gunakan. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku coba untuk berhenti berpikir negatif terus menerus. Aku masih punya orang tua, dan juga teman-teman.

Kamu juga mungkin seperti aku. Menyesal sama besarnya sepertiku. Kamu saksi saat itu, begitupula denganku. Aku mencoba menolongmu saat itu. Tapi kakakku kemudian menolong kita berdua. Kata-kata terakhirnya ditujukannya padamu. Saat itu, kamu juga sama putus asanya denganku. Juga mengalami rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan.

Dua tahun berlalu, aku dan kamu mulai bersama. Bukan bersama dalam arti seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bersama dalam arti yang lebih luas. Kita duduk berdua di tepi pantai. Udara sore hari di musim panas benar-benar menyenangkan. Langit itu menguning dengan cantiknya. Membuat bias cahaya di permukaan laut yang berkilauan.

"Hinata."

"Naruto."

"Ahahaha."

Aku dan kamu menyebut nama masing-masing bersamaan sehingga membuat kita tertawa setelahnya. Kata orang, kalau bicara bersamaan itu artinya jodoh. Entahlah aku mengendikkan bahuku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya yang sepertinya melihat tingkah lakuku yang aneh, hasil dari pemikiran absurdku tadi.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian menjawab, "Naruto tadi mau bilang apa?"

Kulihat dari sudut mataku ia mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Setelah bersamanya selama ini, aku mengetahui kalau itu adalah kebiasaannya saat gugup menghampirinya atau saat malu ia rasakan. Aku merasa pipi Naruto memerah sehingga aku bertanya.

"Kenapa? Pipimu merah Naruto," ujarku padanya.

"Tidak, cahaya matahari sore membuatmu salah lihat." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Sekarang malah tambah merah," ucapku lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan, enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku menghirup udara di sekitar dalam-dalam. Kami yang duduk berdua di depan laut yang membentang luas seolah alam semesta menjadi saksi bisu dalam obrolan menyenangkan yang aku lakukan denganmu.

Aku duduk menekuk lututku, jaketku kugunakan untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawahku karena aku menggunakan rok sebatas lutut saat ini. Sedang jaketmu kamu gunakan untuk menjadi alas tempat duduk kita. Kita duduk berdua, tanpa jarak yang jauh karena bisa kurasakan bahumu yang selama beberapa detik bersentuhan dengan bahuku.

"Naruto, aku suka laut. Laut itu biru. Mata Naruto... juga biru dan itu indah."

Aku berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Aku mengatakannya sambil memandang ke depan. Walau sebenarnya ingin mengetahui ekspresi macam apa yang ada di wajahnya namun kuurungkan sementara. Namun saat aku sudah dalam batas kesabaranku, aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku lamat-lamat. Tetapi akhirnya aku melihatnya tanpa sabar dan bola mataku membesar sesaat.

Itu sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia bukanlah menatapku. Ia memandang jauh ke depan, pandangannya menerawang ke arah laut, lebih tepatnya langit yang berada di atas laut, di atas batas cakrawala namun bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia yang ia tahan dengan hanya mengangkat sedikit sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sekali lagi senyum bahagia yang tertahan.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri menghadapnya. Rambut panjangku yang kugerai jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi yang kulakukan. Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh padaku, mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku sehingga aku terkejut dan hampir jatuh ke belakang jika tangan kanannya itu tidak menopangku dengan segera.

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di depan wajahku. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku, wajahnya terlihat lebih besar di lensa mataku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya menunggu. Tapi Naruto kemudian menarik tubuhnya dariku dan aku bernapas lega. Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku karena membuatku tidak terjatuh meski ia membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Na—"

"Hinata, bagaimana jika aku pergi jauh?" tanyanya sehingga membuat ucapanku tertahan.

Wajahnya kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah laut namun kali ini tatapannya serius, seolah ia sudah memikirkan ini begitu lama.

Aku tidak dengan cepat menjawab. Aku juga mengikutinya memandang ke depan. Hanya debur ombak dan semilir angin laut yang terdengar.

"Aku... akan merindukanmu," ucapku lirih namun aku yakin masih terdengar olehnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu dengan wanita lain?"

Aku terdiam dan menunduk, kugunakan kedua lenganku untuk membungkus lututku.

"Aku akan menangis."

"Apa kamu akan membenciku?"

Aku semakin menunduk, kubenamkan wajahku pada lututku. Terdengar dari suaranya, aku tahu kalau ia serius. Aku tidak menjawab. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ke depannya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku... takut.

"Hinata... aku.. ingin mengakhiri ini." dan ketakutanku terjadi tatkala aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Aku menarik wajahku dari lututku untuk kemudian menatap wajahnya. Kami bertatapan, dapat kulihat raut wajah sendu di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya lagi.

Mengapa... mengapa kamu harus terlihat sedih dan terluka, pikirku. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menangis saat ini? aku bahkan tak dapat bertanya mengenai alasanmu.

Jika jatuh hati itu mudah.

Semudah daun yang jatuh di musim gugur.

Maka patah hatipun sama.

Sama mudahnya seperti tulisan di atas pasir yang tersapu gelombang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Untaian kata yang terucap dari bibirmu itu semanis madu._

_Namun aku ragu apakah itu nyata atau palsu._

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, memilih pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian di pantai itu, tempat dimana akan menjadi kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku. Aku mungkin tidak ingin kesana lagi. Aku berharap kamu mengejarku atau memanggil namaku. Sengaja kupelankan langkah kakiku yang menapaki pasir, tetapi aku tidak mendengarmu sama sekali bahkan suara tubuhmu yang bangkit dari dudukmu pun sama sekali tidak kudengar. Kamu—Naruto— mungkin masih duduk dengan nyaman disitu.

Aku berhenti berjalan, tubuhku yang ringkih rasanya jika tertiup angin kencang pantai di sore hari ini akan melayang. Langkah kaki terasa berat menapak ke depan. Aku menunduk, kulihat jari-jari kakiku yang telah tertimbun banyak pasir. Sandalku telah kotor, biasanya Naruto yang menawariku sepatunya untuk kupakai , sebagai gantinya ia akan memegang sandalku dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi. Mataku panas dan berair. Aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan sebisa mungkin. Aku mendongak menatap langit. Cahaya matahari sore yang tadi terlihat indah, kini begitu menjengkelkan dimataku.

Aku ingin berteriak marah, melampiaskan segala kekesalanku yang menumpuk. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padaku. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan alasannya. Ingin sekali... namun jikalau aku tahu alasannya, maka apa yang harus kulakukan? Mencari berbagai alasan untuk membuatnya tinggal disisiku? Apa gunanya? Ketika pada akhirnya cepat atau lambat ia memutuskan untuk pergi?

Satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini. aku hanya ingin kabur dari sini. Aku ingin lupa pada segala hal yang ia katakan tadi. Juga pada janji-janji manis yang sempat ia utarakan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Entah bagaimana, aku bisa sampai ke rumah. Pikiranku linglung, tubuhku lelah, tapi lebih lelah hatiku. Menutup kamarku dan menguncinya. Kamar ini tidak begitu besar namun nyaman. Dindingnya berwarna violet, warna yang paling kusukai di antara warna lain.

Aku menatap foto dilaci meja kamarku. Di bingkai foto itu terdapat dua orang yang tersenyum. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Itu adalah aku dan kamu. Tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah kamera yang digunakan untuk memotret kita. Kita? Aku tersenyum pahit. Kata itu sepertinya tidak lagi pantas kugunakan.

"Hwaaaah," tangisku tak tertahan, aku menangis sembari duduk di tempat tidurku dan bersandar pada dindingnya. Aku duduk sambil melipat lututku, kugunakan selimut tipis putih untuk menyelimuti keduanya. Kuambil bantalku untuk ditaruh di atas lututku dan kubenamkan wajahku pada bantal itu untuk meredam suara isak tangisku.

Pikiranku berkelana pada malam itu. Naruto begitu romantis. Ia menyiapkan makan malam istimewa dengan dekorasi lilin dan juga bunga.

"Hinata, selamat ulang tahun," ujarnya tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Ia menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil yang menancap pada kue ulang tahun.

"_Make a wish_." Naruto mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang begitu lembut, suaranya yang merdu begitu membuatku merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman.

Aku menutup mata membuat harapan, kemudian meniup lilin-lilin itu. Naruto memberikan sebuah pisau dan piring kecil kepadaku untuk memotong kuenya. Kupotong kue itu dengan hati-hati. Kuberikan potongan pertama kepadanya, namun sebelum ia sempat mengambilnya, kutarik tanganku sehingga kosong yang didapatnya, ia cemberut dan aku terkekeh.

"Coba katakan apa yang kamu inginkan dan aku akan memberikan kuenya." Aku mengerlingkan mataku, memberikan kode-kode tersembunyi di balik binar di mataku.

"Yang aku inginkan?" ia mengernyit, ragu kemana arah pembicaraanku.

"Yang berhubungan denganmu?" tanyanya lagi, dan aku mengangguk.

"Semoga Hinata panjang umur, sehat selalu—" Aku cemberut, rupanya kode-kode yang kukirimkan gagal dan ia tidak menangkapnya. Tetapi ada jeda pada ucapannya, ia melanjutkan,

dan makin cinta padaku."

" Hanya itu?" kataku padanya namun tidak dapat aku pungkiri sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin bersama Hinata. Hari ini, esok hari, dan hari-hari selanjutnya yang akan datang."

"Baiklah, permintaanmu dikabulkan," ucapku tersenyum puas sambil menyerahkan kue itu kepadanya dan Naruto hanya ikut tersenyum.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Lamunanku buyar tatkala aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang membuatku mengangkat wajahku dari bantal.

"Kakak ada apa? Apa kakak sakit?" Itu suara Hanabi, adik kecilku yang sepertinya khawatir kepadaku. Ia sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku yang tadi masuk ke rumah dengan buru-buru.

Aku mencoba memperbaiki suaraku yang serak sebelum menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hanabi."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah Kak. Kita makan malam bersama, bibi sudah membuatkan makan malam," panggilnya. Hanabi walaupun masih kecil namun ia tampak lebih dewasa dari anak seumurannya. Ia tahu kapan sebaiknya bertindak dan tahu batasan-batasan yang tidak boleh ia campuri.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," jawabku untuk menenangkannya. Tidak ada jawaban lagi, Hanabi sepertinya sudah kembali ke dapur.

Aku termangu sebentar, suara Hanabi sedikit membantuku melupakan rasa sedihku. Entah bagaimana ketika ia berbicara tadi sedikit membuatku lupa kalau aku sedang menangis. Kulirik foto itu, _apakah aku harus membuangnya? ucapku dalam hati. _Bangkit dari tidurku, menuju laci tempat foto itu berada, tangan kananku menggapainya dan membalik bingkai foto itu sehingga foto itu tertutup.

Aku sekalli lagi, kehilangan orang yang berharga. Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, _Uzumaki Naruto,_ telah memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari hidupku. Orang yang kuharap menemaniku dalam menjalani hidupku sampai akhir hayat. Kini.. hanya kenangan.

Apa aku bisa melupakannya? Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab.

.

.

.

* * *

_Author Notes _/ Catatan penulis :

_I wanna say something to my readers._

Aku tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai ada 10 komentar atau lebih di chapter ini.

_Why?_Aku punya alasan. Bagiku, tidak mudah membuat cerita, dan aku butuh penyemangat.

Bagiku, **komentar** yang kalian berikan itu **lebih penting **dan** berarti **daripada** fav **yang kalian berikan.

Dari komentar kalian aku bisa tahu pikiran kalian. Aku bisa tahu kalau ceritaku itu bagus atau tidak, apa yang kurang dan apa yang perlu diperbaiki.

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini, mem_follow_ dan _ fav_.

_Big Hug*_

_See you in the next time._


End file.
